Soul Fox
by bunji the wolf
Summary: Naruto nearly dies by Kabuto hands however a spirit helps Naruto lives as it turn out Naruto soul isn't just fuse with Kyuubi. NarutoXIno, Naruto/Soul Reaver
1. Chapter 1

**Don't own Naruto**

**Chapter One-Soul**

"**Dark…why is it getting dark? I hate the dark it seems the kid screw up, and now I'm paying for it." **Naruto inner demon aka the Kyuubi the nine tailed fox whom was seal inside his soul for twenty years.

"No it can't be, no not him not again no!" Tsunade cried tears fall down her face.

"Hmm it seems Naruto-kun wasn't able to survive what a pity." Orochimaru chuckle watching Tsunade try healing Naruto wounds, but Kabuto got Naruto at the heart. The boy heart was slowly stop the beat of heart he dead slowly his heart would soon stop, but before that Naruto look up at Tsunade and smile at her he spoke his final words.

"Don't…give up Baa-Chan you…can win this without me…I'm just gonna kept some Z's so don't cry…and do me one last favor will ya?" the dying ninja asked

"What is it, Naruto-Kun?" she asked hoping to make his last wish come true.

"Don't die…the people of leaf needs you Baa-Chan and tell Sakura I love her and tell Sasuke I don't really hate him and tell everyone else…I'm sorry…goodbye Baa-Chan…I'll be back stronger then ever I promise." Naruto spoke his last word as he die with a smile on his face.

"Yes I will…I will, Naruto-Kun." Tsunade smile as Orochimaru and Kabuto escape, Jiraiya and Shizune soon recover walking over to Tsunade who was carrying Naruto in her arms "It would be right for him to be bury with them." She said as Jiraiya nodded "A fine Hokage that could have turn out to be…maybe in the next life kid, see ya around, Naruto Uzumaki."

Naruto soul left his body his soul fell down through the earth falling down deeper he fell going downward into the unknown.

_**In the unknown darkness**_

'_Is this the end of Naruto Uzumaki is this, the end of my hope my dreams my future this is end of me?' _Naruto thought as his body float in the darkness then above Naruto's head big flame dark fire appear above the boy.

'_**No this is not the end of you Naruto Uzumaki your death this death was not suppose to happen, you are suppose to live.' **_The dark blue flame spirit spoke to Naruto's thoughts.

'_Who are you?'_

'_**I am you well you are me reborn I died long ago many years ago in the past, but you Naruto you cannot died I won't let that happen you are the child of destiny. I cannot let my reborn self be killed.'**_

'_But my heart stop beating my soul is gone and-_

'_**That's nothing are me meaning your abilities I will give you my powers…through this power may come to be a curse later on in your life, however you cannot you will never I WON'T ALLOW THIS!'**_

The dark blue spirit shot inside Naruto as Naruto's heart start to beat once more filling him with life.

'_**Live Naruto so I maybe reborn once more.'**_

Back in the real world for only a few seconds while holding Naruto's body in her arms, Tsunade's heart was trap within a blackness of sorrow until. Naruto's eyes shot open as he gasp for life Tsunade by mistake of being shock by this surprise drop Naruto's body.

As Naruto was coughing breathing sucking the air of life within his being Naruto hands dig inside the ground as his body felt twisted yet fully recover.

"NARUTO!" Tsunade, Shizune and Jiraiya yelled all at once in joy and surprise

"Baa-Chan, Pervy-Sage what happen where Orochimaru where Kabuto?" Naruto cough once more while looking around as Jiraiya helped the boy get up.

"Easy now Naruto their gone they ran away." Jiraiya smile he was glade that Naruto wasn't dead at all.

"Heh I guess they were afraid of Naruto Uzumaki the greatest ninja ever." Naruto cough again with a smile "I did I master the Rasengan." Naruto chuckle but soon Naruto past out hitting the ground hard as Naruto was dead tried falling asleep.

"Don't worry Tsunade, Shizune, Naruto just need some rest well it's a long way back home shall we be going?" Jiraiya smirk as Tsunade and Shizune nodded the battle was over and Naruto had won Tsunade was going to return to the village as the fifth Hokage.

_**Inside Naruto soul**_

Naruto awaken within the room where Kyuubi was kept there in the cage of Kyuubi there the nine tailed fox awaited there for his host to appeared.

"**Hey kid well for you to show up there someone who wants to meet you." **The fox said with a big grin

From the ground a blue spirit form out from the ground taking the form of a blue fire ball.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked the spirit

"**I am Raziel I am a Soul Reaver a demon I once was human and a vampire but that was long ago." **Raziel said to Naruto "You were that voice were you the one who save me?"

"**Yes. That is correct I did save you from the likes of death. In order for you and me to have our little talk you had to die however, that death you nearly had wasn't how you were suppose to die."**

"So I cheated death?"

"**To so what yes. Now I must tell you that you and I are the same being my soul is infuse with your soul along that Kyuubi demon."**

"How I thought my soul was only fuse with the fox?"

"**Well you see."**

_**Flash back 12 years ago**_

_**Konoha in the past 12 years ago**_

"_Long ago since I seen chaos roam free through the lands, as it sees fit yet, I see this unwilling and picture it to be unfitting at all, as I watch this small weak village burn to the ground. Watching this demon destroyed this village without mercy, I could only laughed at the moment watching this humans try their best to destroyed this beast demon." The unknown being spoke as he watches from above a hill._

_While watching this little event which put on a good show for the unknown being watching as the unknown person, wore a black cloth with a hood with a large sword on his back._

"_How long has been since I seen the look of one brave heart foolish human? It seems it has been a bit too long." The person chuckle as he watch the Fourth Hokage appeared riding a giant summoning Toad, who was ready to battle the giant nine tailed beast._

"_So this foolish human has decide to die in battle such an honorable way to died, I would respect this, if I had any honor for a human."_

_Watching the battle took place after watching the giant Toad grab the nine tailed fox, by it shoulders. Minato Namikaze performs the S-rank sealing "Dead demon consuming seals aka Reaper Death Seal."_

_Watching the soul of the Kyuubi being taken out from it body, suddenly the sword on the unknown man back started to grow blight blue giving off a power lust for souls. Smelling that two strong souls were out from there bodies and that both souls were both powerful indeed._

_The man sword suddenly flew off into the air flying toward Kyuubi and Minato just before the sealing was almost done out from nowhere the curse blade "The Soul Reaver" come out from nowhere thrusting itself into the Kyuubi skull._

_Draining it soul from it body and also taking it soul back from Minato, Minato saw this was happen and wasn't sure what was going on. As now he felt his soul was being ripped out from his own body._

"_**Hey Minato what happening?" **__Asked the giant Toad Gamabunta_

"_Gah I don't know out of nowhere this sword just stab the nine tailed fox in the head, I'm losing control the soul of the fox is coming out from me…and my soul is being drag with it!" Minato was doing his best to fight back to keep his soul from being consume by this unknown sword who has a lust for souls._

_But it was too powerful and too late, in second both Kyuubi and Minato soul was absorb and taken into the reaver blade. As a large roar was heard as the roar came from the small large sword, the sword cried out in pleasure and in pain as went absorbing the two souls it also absorb Minato sealing, keeping the death god from eating their souls. The reaver blade suddenly burst out a powerful energy which shot at the Death god, casing the spiritual being to vanish into nothingness. As Minato body fell down to the ground hit the ground rock hard._

"_So the reaver has taken your soul as well as the fox soul?" The unknown person walked over to Kyuubi body grabbed the reaver and pulled it out from Kyuubi skull. But when the reaver was draw from the demon skull. The reaver suddenly grew out of control it lust for souls grew more and more, but the owner of the reaver strength and will was strong._

_He easily control the reaver lust for soul within seconds "Easy there Raziel. Have not a taste of souls in awhile?"_

_There was no voice to speak back until a voice spoke after a few seconds __**"One thousands years of being seal inside this blade what else you would think Kain?"**_

_As the unknown man was Kain king of vampire, evil god of power to many others._

"_What happen the reaver went out of control the moment that human perform some soul removing magic?" Kain said while looking down at Minato body._

"_**I don't know it has something…too…with…that…magic." **__Raziel voice soon starts to fade away_

"_Raziel what going on the reaver powers is fading?"_

"_**That human…my powers are being trans...to another…place."**_

"_What are you talking about?"_

"_**Find where that human seal his soul…wherever he seal that demon soul…I soon will be joining it!"**_

_With that said and done, the power of the reaver faded away transforming this unholy weapon to a normal sword of death and suffering. But where did the reaver powers go too and why?_

"_Finding my answer would uneasy task rest assure my answers rest within the walls of that village?" Kain fade away into smoke as many ninja was on their way to the battle ground where, Minato has met his end._

_Kain follow the smell of leaking power from the reaver to a hospital there within the hospital walls, Kain has found where the reaver powers were being kept inside the soul of a small new born._

"_So this is where the reaver power was being held by taking the life of new born. I believe the reaver power should or could be restore, there only one way to be sure." Kain raise the reaver blade high in the air as he was ready to cut this small new born in half._

_But then a voice spoke out loud stopping Kain_

_Kain looked behind him to see a woman with long red hair with green eyes, her beauty was beyond that any of female, and Kain has encounter in his vampire life. Kain looked at the woman body she was wearing the hospital green shirt that was big enough to cover her whole body._

_Seeing fear was in her eyes "So the mother is here to stop me from putting an end to her life? I'm sorry my lady but it must be done your soul has stolen the powers of my sword the Soul reaver."_

"_Please don't harm my son, please I beg of you." The mother begged_

"_Sorry begging won't do as you can see I don't have a heart…no really I don't have one." Kain shown the mother of this new born his body as a scar is shown on his chest, Kain open it showing his heart is gone._

"_There must be some way to restore your sword powers without harming the young child." A new voice spoke_

_Kain turn to his left to see an old man wearing red/white robe with a red/white hat._

"_Who you might be?" Kain asked the old man_

"_I am the leader of this village, and I cannot allow you to harm young little Naruto who was just born." The old man said as he glares at Kain._

_Then a voice spoke in Kain head __**"DO not worry, Kain my power and soul is seal inside this boy soul. Think of it as I'm reborn as a new."**_

"_Are you sure about this Raziel, you being reborn as a human?"_

"_**I was born human before you made me who I am today."**_

"_True but what of the reaver powers your reborn self has the reaver powers and yours?"_

"_**As I reborn in a new world, I will find a way to restore the reaver power in time. But for now leave and return when you find your own way to restore the reaver powers. Kain I trust that you will be my guardian or master again in the near future?"**_

"_But of course I did create you Raziel and I can easily unmake you."_

"_**So be it we shall meet again Kain."**_

"_Fate as smile a pound your son my lady, I chosen to spare your son life. It seems that my friend has chosen his fate within your soul though your son has the power of a demon and vampire; your son is human which make him very dangers. Your enemies fear your son."_

"_Please explain?" Sarutobi asked_

"_I am Kain I am a vampire believe it or not I am the last of the original you may call it old blood. I have journey this world for more then thousands of years even more so, I am older then all of you humans put together. I have watches your battle with the demon fox. I watch your hero use some magic trying to absorb the soul of the fox, but the reaver blade smell your hero soul and absorb his and the fox. But I believe whatever happens to forces the reaver powers to enter your son soul; you could say your son is the Soul Reaver now." Kain chuckle_

_Kushina stare at Kain she wonder so she asked "What is the Soul Reaver?"_

"_The Soul Reaver, a weapon which was created my vampire races old year before your time before this village or this land was founded. The reaver was created to defeat our enemies and bring good and hope. So many turn of event has happen twisted and turns many things I have seen in one life time. I will tell you the tale the legacy of Kain." Kain smiled_

_Kain told only Sarutobi and Kushina, about the story about Kain life, death, rebirth and death again and his so call rebirth again. He also told them about his best friend he was also like a son to him, Raziel. After five hours of telling them his story, Kushina and Sarutobi found themselves in a very confuse state._

_And when it came to the time travel part, let just say their heads were swinging with answer and confusing._

_But then Kain explain about the soul reaver the reaver blade other power._

"_The reaver blade itself is a prison a tool created to seal any soul trap within forever, Raziel destiny was too be within the reaver for all time. However the reaver blade absorbs your hero soul and the fox soul also. They could be trap inside the reaver blade or their now living in your son soul with Raziel. I'm sure Raziel is having a good time with company." Kain laughed_

"_So Minato soul still remains safe within Naruto, thank goodness." Kushina sigh she then smile knowing her lover was safe he lives within her son which bring her even more joy._

"_But fate can lend to another." Kain chuckle "So happen if Naruto dies you need not worry the boy has Raziel powers, he cannot died so easy if does he will simple enter the spiritual realm and recover there. After he recovers he'll simple return fully heal? Your son is some what immortal like Raziel, but each time he enters the spiritual realm the greater the wound is the longer he'll have stay there to recover. But I warn you in the spiritual world monsters and other soul fiend will try to absorb your soul."_

"_Wait if Naruto dies or anyone good dies don't they go to heaven?" Sarutobi said_

"_Ha! Heaven there is no heaven as long as that damn so call God still exist, went people die this wheel of fate creator consume your soul giving him strength, I am a vampire I cannot go on to the next world if I do then that wheel of fate would have my soul feeding on it forever until I no longer exist at all. The vampire enemy I told you about curse my people to stand forever unable to past on and the blood curse is one of my own living hell." Kain smirk at the two ninja "You're a lucky woman, your son being the hero of destiny this boy has just open a new road for I and Raziel. I wonder what side this new coin has now. Oh well it doesn't matter to me."_

"_What will you two do now? You are the only ones who know the true about your son and tonight event."_

"_For now we will have to do what we can for the moment, if what you say is true about Naruto is more power thanks to that sword's power then many of Minato enemies will try to steal Naruto and try to use that power." Sarutobi spoke as Kushina frown "I can't just leave, Naruto behind, Sarutobi you know that."_

"_I know Kushina, but right now this is the only way. Naruto right now is more then just your son. He is the hero of the village and also a dangers tool in the wrong hands. We can't let them know about this."_

"_Yes. Sarutobi…I understand what you will do, Kain?" Kain sigh as he answer Kushina question_

"_I will set out on my journey once again, I will return in time to watch this little one as Raziel wishes. What you two humans play out is you're to do on your own. I will watch this boy, but from the shadows it may not shown he's one of my kind, but I can location where he is and what he's doing just with a thought. Farewell." King transforms himself into a small group of bats and flew out of the window into the night as the vampire he is._

_Sarutobi told Kushina to leave the village never to return until the time was right to return, he told her to return on Naruto 12th or 14th birthday. But in the mean time Kushina herself must remain hidden until the time is right so far Naruto being young is too dangers many people would go after him._

_So the secret about Naruto remains a close only the nine tailed fox secret remains open for the next 12 years sorrow and hate fill his soul and heart._

_**End of Flash back**_

"**That is how you and I are one." **Raziel explain the night of Naruto's birth another thing to make his world swing around once again.

"Man no way my soul is fuse with two demons…and I'm…"

"**Since I am fully awaken within your soul. My power will become yours due over time you need to master each of the reaver elemental powers and your vampire powers as well."**

"Wait if I'm a vampire doesn't that mean sunlight will hurt me? And isn't water bad for me and I have drain blood?" Naruto was filled with many questions for Raziel to answer.

"**To answer your question Naruto you are half vampire half demon and yet you are full human. Water won't hurt you like a full blooded vampire. I do not know will you need blood Sunlight won't harm you like it should."**

"Um can I ask one more question?"

"**You may."**

"Um like any vampire movies I can jump really high and turn into smoke and use my power to brainwash girls or people?"

"**Ah the dark gifts yes you do have them, however you need to recover them. Yes however you only have Mist and the ability to Jump and yes you do have Charm however the rest you need to recover on your own. By defeating other vampires or a human bless with magic." **Raziel explained

"Ok I got I can summon the Reaver powers at will and I can travel through the spiritual world to see some old friend…can I revive the dead also?"

'**Yes you do have fang don't you?"**

Naruto grin big showing Raziel his newly grow fangs being half demon and vampire with the power of three race put together this will be fun for Naruto. New strength he has been bless now let see what he is able to do with this new strength he is bless with?

_**Next Time-Naruto's Bride**_

**_Naruto will have three bridge like Dracula._**

**_Naruto's bride are NarutoXIno???_**

**_Anko_**

**_Haku-Revive_**

**_Kin-Revive_**

**_Female Zabuza (a request from a writer if you want to see how she look I got her on my page)_**

**_Tayuya_**

**_Later everyone!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Don't own Naruto**

**Chapter Two-Naruto's Bride**

Four days later after Naruto and Jiraiya found Tsunade and Shizune and brought them back to Konoha. Naruto was very happy that he won the bet now he wore Tsunade necklace the necklace of the first Hokage, Naruto felt like he won something more then just a new hope for village.

Jiraiya then notice while traveling back home with the girls that Naruto had a tattoo on his right hand, it was a strange symbol on his right hand were in the word from another language that speak out '_Soul'_

Jiraiya would ask Naruto where he got that tattoo later for now heading back to Konoha was number on the list things to do.

'_Man I can't wait to return home and gain my new power.' _Naruto thought

'_**Yes. Gaining your powers I mean our power is importation Naruto but be careful.'**_

'_Why be careful Raziel?' _

'_**The Reaver powers are apart of your soul, the energy of your soul is what empower the Reaver however, since you are different the Reaver will only feed off your charka since you have such a good amount of it.'**_

'_Oh I see so what the first Element shall I first awaken?'_

'_**After returning to your village has a good well rest I will talk to you from there.'**_

'_Alright then see ya soon Raziel.'_

Shortly after returning to his village left Tsunade to take care of Sasuke, Rock Lee and the others as Naruto return home to his apartment.

A knot was on Naruto's door as he open the door as the person standing in front of him was Ino Yamanaka. She was wearing an orange shirt wearing dark purple pants, but Naruto look surprise to see her there at his door what reason brought her here to home?

"What brings you here Ino?" He said

Ino put her hands on her hips as she smile at him "Wanna to see how you doing hear it was you who brought that Tsunade lady to heal Sasuke and the others." She walked in and sat on Naruto bed.

Naruto close the door and rest his back on the door with his arms cross "Yeah so what?"

"Just wanted to say thank you Naruto you really brought hope to the village." Ino smiled

Naruto laugh "Like who everyone thanks me like you doing I'm just a drop out."

"That not true you beat Kiba, and that surprise everyone even me." Ino smiled

"Yeah I guess so, but everyone still thinks I'm nothing." Naruto frown as he slowly side down to the ground sighing. Ino then said "I don't your nothing Naruto…-kun."

Naruto look up at Ino who was tapping her left hand on Naruto bed, telling him to come to her. Naruto got up and sat beside Ino, as Naruto look very embarrass he wasn't sure what was going on.

"Why does everyone thinks, Sasuke all that." Naruto spoke while his hands turn to fist while having his hands on his lap. Ino frown at first, but she soon smile and touch Naruto right hand telling him that don't be jealous of Sasuke.

"Why not everyone likes him why shouldn't I be?" Naruto he grin his teeth

"Naruto you're a goofy kid sometimes, but even you get serious. You have a good heart that's what Kakashi-sensei told me." Ino chuckle as Naruto look at the blonde ninja.

"Really sensei said that about me?" Ino nodded "Wow didn't think sensei thought of me like that, well yeah I goof around, but who don't everyone should have fun once in awhile." He sighs and lay down on his bed staring at the ceiling as Ino looked down at him.

"Ino what the real reason you're here?" Naruto cock his eyebrow as Ino look the other way, her face start showing a small blush across her face.

"Well I just wanted to thank you Naruto-kun." She smiled as Naruto then said "Ino do you like me?"

She quickly got off his bed, and said "Huh what about you talking I don't like you, I like Sasuke not you goof ball, even though I find you too be cuter then Sasuke-kun." Ino quickly cover her mouth with her hands.

"So you do like me." Naruto then chuckle as Ino slowly nod her head "When?"

"I always had a crush on Naruto, just I didn't want all the girls thinks I was weird. Also you always like Sakura…and…I was afraid you might shut me off if I ever told you. That I like you Naruto." Ino sat back down on Naruto.

"Ino…I don't know what to say?" He felt her hand rub his left leg as she draw closer to his face as she close her eyes and said "Kiss me."

Naruto draw closer to Ino, as their lips met. Ino wrap her arms around Naruto neck as the two blondes kisses that afternoon. But their moment was soon shortly when Ino look at Naruto clock her eyes widen in shock, she broke the kiss "Shit five o clock. Dad going to kill me if I'm late for dinner sorry Naruto-kun, but I have to go."

Ino dash out of Naruto apartment not before giving him, one last big wet kiss leaving the young ninja staring in blank nothingness, Naruto then fell back on his bed falling asleep knowing there was one girl that care about him.

**Naruto's soul**

Naruto awaken in his soul standing in front of Kyuubi as the blue spirit Raziel appear from the cage.

"**Enjoy your moment with your girlfriend?" **Raziel asked Naruto

"Yeah heh anyway you wanted to teach me how to use my Reaver power which element I shall awaken first?"

"**Yes. The first element to unlock is of course light and dark those are the easy ones."**

"Ok how to I unlock them then?" Naruto asked Raziel

"**First look within your self light and dark is apart of your soul it who make you are. Good and evil everyone has them within their hearts. You to have accepted that you have evil within you even though you walk the path of good there you only gain the power of light and darkness."**

"In other words I have to accept the fact I am the nine tailed fox right?"

"**Yes."**

Naruto chuckle at first before letting out a small sigh "Fine I maybe a demon but my heart is human."

Then Naruto's right hand glow blight dark purple and light golden as the two fuse together becoming twilight as Naruto gain the power of darkness and light to gain Reaver of Twilight.

"Cool Twilight." Naruto swing the reaver as the sound of blade cut the air was heard.

"**Gaining a new reaver by fusing the two elements together my this is something new I never thought of using."**

Naruto grin "Ok I light and dark check now what about the others Soul-sensei?"

"**Water, earth, fire, wind, Spiritual, there many reaver power you have to regain as time go forward so do many who age."**

"Huh? Say what? Naruto didn't get what Raziel mean by that.

"**Long ago I use to go to temple to gain the elemental power of the reaver, however since thousands of years has gone by. I believe many of the temples are in ruins beyond your reaches."**

"So I have to gain the other by defeating human who are bless with the elemental powers right?"

"**That is correct."**

"What about my vampire powers?"

"**I can only teach you about your Soul Reaver powers. I'm afraid only Kain can teach you about your vampire powers."**

"So I have to find Kain then?" Naruto sigh

"**So it seems." **Raziel spoke in a disappointed tone

"What wrong?"

"**Nothing I smell can Kain draws near no doubt that will try to bring you to his side, though all this time I though he was my enemy. But in the end he was my greatest alley."**

"Hmm." Was all Naruto could say at the moment

"**Goodbye Naruto until we meet again, next time I will teach you the able to control your spiritual powers."**

"I look forward to it." Naruto vanish from his soul as Kyuubi chuckle **"The kid learns so quickly."**

"**Indeed he does the more he learns the better." **Raziel spoke to Kyuubi

"Yes. He's my son after all and you reborn." A third voice spoke from Kyuubi cage

"**Yes. You accepted the fact your son is your eternal prison."**

"Yes. It was my choice to make and I must repay him for giving him so much trouble. The only way I can help my son is by giving him power to protect him and those he love." Minato said with a small smile on his face.

Back in the real world Night it was the village was asleep all but Naruto who awaken.

Naruto went out on the rooftop of his apartment having a view of the village as the moon was blight and large tonight as the moon light shine down on the village.

"A perfect night." Naruto spoke

"Yes it is." A second spoke out to Naruto from behind "Have you met Raziel finally?"

Naruto summon the reaver of light "Does this answer your question."

The unknown person chuckle "I see now let me guess you wish to learn your vampire power am I correct?"

"You are the only vampire that Raziel knows."

"Come the night is young new blood." Kain spoke as he jump from Naruto's apartment rooftop as the young human demon vampire chase after the vampire King.

**At the forest of death**

"This area will do nicely now. Naruto was it?" Kain said

"Yeah what is it?"

"Since you are a cross of three face into one. You will have to regain all your vampire abilities by night."

"Why night?"

"Night is more blissful time to learn since Vampire powers are most powers at night. As vampire ages so do their powers I am an old blood I am an original long since my death and rebirth my powers are far beyond yours or any worthless humans who could possible image. But like I too have my fair share of weakness water is acid to us vampire. Sunlight turns us into ash."

"Yeah I know I read most of that in books and watch old movies. Stab a vampire in the heart cut off it head dump in holy water yeah that crap."

Kain chuckle "You humans think you everything about vampire just by watching movies and reading fake tales of us in books." Kain laughed at Naruto "I am half vampire you know that Kain."

"Yes but your form is human which I distaste you for. Nevertheless you are Raziel reborn so I have some respect for you human."

"Yeah whatever Kain so what will you be teaching me tonight?"

"Tonight is the night of first blood my boy. I will teach you the power of your dark gifts and you first taste of blood." Kain explained to Naruto "I see."

"Follow me." Kain ran into the forest as he open the gates using his psychic powers.

Naruto chase after Kain through the forest of death Kain was now testing Naruto abilities of his speed and stamina see if he is able to keep up with Kain. Normally Kain can out run a human with no problem; Naruto kept running pushing bushes out of his way jumping over pits and other traps which the forest had for anyone who enter it.

Naruto found himself in the area where he fought Orochimaru for the first time even though he lost that realm because he his powers were seal away.

"I'm surprise you were able to keep us with me, this show your hunting abilities as a vampire is good. Blood is vampire to a vampire without it you will die." Naruto frown knowing he's not going to like the next lesson which Kain is about to teach him.

"I have been watching you from the shadow ever since you're born."

"So you watch me all this time and never did anything until I unlock the reaver power right?"

"That is correct I wanted to see if you're able to survive everything those weak human throw at you. You show promise though they hate you for your every being you still hang on your dreams to one day become Hokage. You remind me of my human self before I was reborn as a vampire, never giving up dispose of anything or anyone in your way."

"Yeah I'll defeat anyone who stands in my way." Naruto grin his teeth

"Yet there is one who stand in your way of power, you seek more power to defeat him. And no more how hard you try you can't keep up with this human." Kain smirk as he enjoys watching Naruto become upset.

"Your talking about Sasuke aren't you?"

"The one you call your rival yes I am. That human has been a thorn in your side yet you do nothing why is that?"

"I want to prove to me self and everyone around me I can become Hokage. I want everyone to respect me for once I want just…normal for once. But everyone Sasuke this and Sasuke that he was nearly defeat in the Chunin exams…no matter how hard I try no matter what strong I gain I can't even up to his strength." Naruto growl in anger as Kain laughed.

"What does it matter human will always fight for more power to prove to the other that there are the top race of this world. War for mindless reason killing to prove their number one, King fill with greed and power there so many thing you humans make me sick. But at last you Naruto I will teach you many thing one can do with power like mind."

"What do you mean?"

"Give up your dreams being Hokage only a fool dream a true leader a true King doesn't need dreams he make his dream come true with Power! So tell me before we begin out next lesson will still believe you can defeat that Sasuke Uchiha. By holding on to your pity dreams or will make your dreams come true by showing them that you are more then just a demon in human form?" Kain cross his arms over his chest staring at Naruto.

Naruto grew a big smirk on his face "With the power of the soul reaver I will become more then Hokage I will become more then just a King they may call me a fool however in the end they will be the fool."

"Do you remember that girl you met today?" Kain asked Naruto

"Yeah you mean Ino what about her?"

"Hmm she'll nicely for tonight event she makes a perfect Queen for you."

"Why Ino what are you planning to do to her?"

"Nothing is what you will do to her, every King or Prince must have his Queen or Princess since I am King that makes you a prince new blood. She strong, young and I can smell she will have a good taste in her blood. Now let me teach you how to use your dark gift the first gift to use his Mist."

"Mist?"

"Yes Mist with this power you can take the form of smoke with this you can easily sneak up on your prey. Your second dark gift is Jump with this you have the ability to jump far across from large gasps of holes and this is very affected with the mist ability as well."

"In other words stealth kill right?"

"Yes. Your third dark gift is charm with this you have the ability to control people mind. Make them do as you command although be warn this will not work on another vampire who mind is great like mind." Naruto though about using charm on Sasuke to make him his little puppet oh what fun that would be for sure.

"I'm not sure will it work on Ino."

"Why that?"

"Ino family bloodline has this ability however; they jump body into the person. But if the body they control is harm then their body will be harm as well." Naruto explained the Yamanaka clan bloodline to Kain as this bother Kain only a little "Humans that can perform charm?"

"Yeah so I'm sure using charm on Ino would work beside Ino already likes me she told me today. And I don't want to enter her mind and use her like a puppet." Kain then laughed at Naruto "What so funny?"

Kain soon stop laughing "You already have a princess to clam tonight is most certainly the best night to clam her."

Naruto face blush red "What you want me to have sex with Ino tonight!" Naruto yelled at Kain as the vampire king poke Naruto head which sent the boy flying into the trees.

"For a human you sure do have a big mouth. Yes I do want to you mate with the human female."

"But I'm just a kid and so is she."

"Yes you are a child. But even a child knows when to grow up when he's ready for the world. If this Ino says she love you then she won't doubt you if you ask her to be your bride."

"Very well but I'll do it on my own." Naruto smirk at Kain

"Very well then see you tomorrow young blood." Kain vanish from Naruto sight leaving the young blood demonic ninja vampire prince alone.

"I can do this I can do this." Naruto sigh once more before leaving the forest of death.

Tonight is a perfect night for love or for blood.

**Next Time-Ino first night**

**Pairing votes- of NarutoXInoX???X??? are**

**Tayuya-3**

**Haku-6**

**Female Zabuza-5**

**Anko-4**

**Keep on voting everyone the voting will close after chapter Three.**

**Later guys!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Don't own Naruto or Soul Reaver**

**Chapter Three-Ino's first night**

"Okay I can do this. I know I can but I really doubt that Ino would understand?" Naruto spoke to himself as he walked around circles in the forest of death. Until Raziel's voice spoke to little worry Naruto.

"**No not fear, Naruto I believe she will understand once you offer yourself to her."**

"Yeah I'm really nervous about this. I mean well um-

Naruto couldn't find his words to say to Raziel as Naruto's right arm glow blight light blue. As from his right arm Raziel in spirit form appeared in front of Naruto showing the boy Raziel's once demonic Soul Eater form as Raziel's body look the very same even after all those years still wearing his clan cloth around his face to hide his missing bottom jaw. His skin stills blue as the cold blue sea his hands still powerful and deadly claws.

"How did you?" Naruto was surprise to his former/pass life self appear before him.

"**Why so shock I borrow some of your charka to appear before you. Now to ease your mine what make you think that Ino would not understand you suddenly change and power?" **Raziel asked

"Well Ino I like her a lot." Naruto blush a little **"She is your how you kids say it these days? Oh yes she is your girlfriend I am correct?"**

Naruto slowly nod his head **"What is there to fear? I can see Ino not being able to accept her vampire powers, after the first night. She will be half."**

"Yeah, but I have no idea how Ino will take it? I mean she might go over the top thinking she won't be able to come out during the day or drink water." Naruto explained to Raziel some of the problems being a newbie vampire.

Raziel look up at the full moon then back at Naruto taking a thought for a moment to solve this little problem.

"**Tell her what we are. But the choice being one of us is hers to make. If she truly understand what you are and then the rest will be easy." **Raziel said as he turn into his soul flame form and enter Naruto's body as fell courage filled his heart. Thanks to Raziel, Naruto now know he was ready to ask Ino the big question.

_**At the Naruto's apartment**_

Naruto had a few minutes before it became midnight so far all of Konoha was going to bed all, but Naruto of course. Naruto change his clothed to something a bit normal even for him, wearing a dark red shirt with dark blue pants.

Before he left Naruto grab what seems to be a blight red/golden color necklace.

Once he left his apartment, Naruto use his vampire powers to test them. The moon was full and new strength flow through Naruto's body. Naruto began to start running on the rooftops for fun, jumping from rooftop to rooftop using his 'Dark Gift' power 'Jump' was fun using this power and not wasting his human charka for high jumps.

At last he made to Ino's place her father wasn't home on a mission from Lady Tsunade.

Naruto was outside there he saw light from the second floor of Ino's family flower shop. Naruto didn't want to wake everyone up by yelling so he did the best and classic thing to do. He threw a rock at her window.

After two throws at the window, Ino finally open her window looking down to see Naruto there. Ino had a very pleases look on her face, looking down at Naruto as their eyes met.

"Can I come in?" Naruto asked

"Sure hold on." She told him.

Ino let Naruto inside her house as the two went on the second floor of the house, there they enter Ino's bedroom which was a large room. Ino sat on her bed as Naruto looked around the room as Ino was finish talking to Sakura who was on the phone with her.

Naruto looked at Ino's 20 inch wide HD TV as she was watching a movie called 'The Thing'.

"So what brings you here Naruto-kun?" She asked the boy

"Well." Naruto started "I wanted to give you this Ino-Chan." Naruto hand over the very same red/golden necklace that Naruto made which was for Ino. Ino smiled as she turned her back so Naruto put the necklaces around her neck.

"It so beautiful oh thank you Naruto." Ino hug the Uzumaki boy as Naruto put his hands on Ino's nice round hips as Naruto kiss his beautiful mate as the kiss last for at least 20 seconds.

Naruto broke the kiss and said "Ino there something I wanted to ask you."

"What is it?" Ino looked at him with a worry look on her face as Naruto frown.

"You're over Sasuke right?" He asked the blonde beauty hoping she didn't like Sasuke anymore.

"Sakura can have him for all I care. I got my boyfriend." Ino giggle while Naruto chuckle.

"Once more thing I wanted to ask you Ino."

"Yeah sure ask away."

Naruto told Ino about the night of his birth his little soul pact of the Reaver and having a Soul eating demon inside his soul along with the Kyuubi. Being half vampire half demon and human at the same time as Ino was shock to hear this. Naruto could hear Ino's heart skip a beat for one second as the rest her heart was beating fast blood pumping faster through her system.

"Ino…I know I'm not like all the other guys. But with you…with you I know I can be human and normal like everyone else." Naruto smiled at her.

Ino close her eyes and smirk "You're already goofy enough to be human, knuckle head. Like that story gonna make me dumb you even after I told you I love you. Naruto as long as you stay the same the same goofy knuckle head ninja that I love. Then nothing will ever stop me from loving you.' Ino grab Naruto's cheeks with her hands and kiss Naruto deeply putting her tongue inside his mouth as his tongue wrap around Ino's. Naruto fell on Ino's bed as the two lovers had a very long and wet kiss.

Ino broke the kiss and rest her head on Naruto's chest as the two had their perfect moment.

"You were plan on turning me into a vampire." Ino spoke out of the blue.

"Um well I er um…with your permission Ino-Chan." Naruto respected Ino's wish and choice to become his vampire bride or his human bride. "Ino I want you to be mine and no one else. I don't want some guy take my girl. A girl beautiful and wonderful as you-

Ino cut Naruto by putting her finger on his lips "Shhh." She told him. Ino clap her hands as the lights when out in her bedroom, Ino got on top of Naruto taking off her dark orange t-shirt showing Naruto her goods, her really nice soft big C-cup breasts.

Naruto put his hands on her Ino's breasts although she was wearing a purple color bra. Naruto felt how big and soft Ino was for a girl her age she was more mature then any girl in Konoha to Naruto's knowledge's.

Ino took off her bra so Naruto could feel her more, grabbing her breasts feeling how nice and soft they were, Naruto pitch her nipples a little as Ino moan. Naruto lick his lips as it pleases him to see his lover having a good time.

Naruto rise up holding Ino close to him, having his right hand on her right breast. Naruto kiss Ino's neck slowly as pleasure start to fill Ino's needs for her lover.

"Oh Naruto." She moaned Naruto "Oh Naruto I need you."

Naruto laid Ino down staring at her as she cover her breasts with her hands while blushing "Don't stare so much." She told him as Naruto just smirk at her "Why? I'm stun by your beauty Ino-Chan."

"Naruto please be gentle." She asked him

"I will." Naruto remove his pants leaving his boxers on, he crawl on top on Ino as their eyes met. Naruto start kissing Ino's neck all the way down to her breasts, licking her nipples one by one. Ino reach her right in Naruto's boxers grabbing his dick, stroking him off making him big and hard for him.

Feeling blood pump through his dick, Ino blush madly as that thing would be inside her very soon.

Naruto remove Ino's light purple panties her legs widen showing Naruto. Her pink wet juicy pussy as she was dripping wet, lust trap inside her body.

"I want it." She said

"Huh what did you say Ino?" Naruto didn't hear her

"I want your big fat dick inside me." She moan slutty as she had a slutty look in her eyes, she was in heat. Naruto could see it in her eyes. She wanted her knuckle head boyfriend now.

"Ready?" He asked her, Ino nodded as she was ready for the pain of her first time to come.

Naruto thrust his dick inside Ino soon quickly then he should as the bed started to rock.

"Awwwwww N-N-Naruto w.w....why so fast awwwwwwwww" She moans loudly feeling him moving so quickly to fuck her, she put her hands on Naruto's shoulders feeling him moving so much inside of her feeling it going into her pussy as she wince it hurting a bit it as she try to relax, but it feeling so big and large inside her pussy.

"Oh God Naruto fuck me baby fuck me hard!" Ino moaned as Naruto what Ino ordered.

"Oooooo goood oooo God you're moving too fast!" Ino moans loudly more and more as she was going to go insane from feeling the pleasure increasing and she trying to keep calm wondering why he pounding her so much and hard he was very rough for a first timer. She thought he must have been very horny for so long time holding his lust for her all those years ago. Ino kept blushing just trying to keep herself from fainting from Naruto awesome strength.

As the fox demon vampire ninja kept pounding his mate pussy like no tomorrow, each time Naruto thrust his dick hard inside Ino. She moan like a horny bitch and each time he fuck her deeper, Naruto felt Ino's claws dig deep in his back.

"Ughhh ughh ohhh shit ohh this is…too GOOD!!!" Ino yelled as her eyes roll in the back of her head of feeling how good Naruto was poking her G-spot. How fast, how hard and deep was fucking her to Heaven of pleasure.

"Ohh ohhh I'm oh Naruto cum inside me oh baby. I want it so bad oh ah I'm CUMMING!!!" Ino scream as Naruto grin his teeth feeling Ino's pussy tighten on his dick as Naruto unload his cum into his first mate his lover his vampire princess.

His strength suddenly left him use it all on his princess, both body fill with sweat and pleasure. Ino kiss Naruto as Naruto filled Ino's pussy of his cum. After breaking the kiss, Naruto lick Ino's left side of her neck "Good ahead mark me." Ino spoke as she too was out of breathe from such a hard rough fucked from her lover.

Naruto bite Ino on the left side of her neck, drinking her blood as Ino scream in pleasure that night.

From across a building there Kain watch Naruto and Ino made love and Naruto made Ino his and his only as the Vampire King could only smiled and chuckle as a new race of vampires will soon be born.

"A Perfect night this has indeed been." Kain said as he took off somewhere leaving the vampire couple alone. Ino rest on Naruto's chest as the couple wrap together under the covers of Ino's bed, Ino fell asleep after making love to Naruto.

Naruto was wide awake who knew that Ino was such a horny little vixen just waiting for big strong fox to clam her. Naruto had drank her blood oh how nice and sweet it was, as Ino's blood drip from Naruto's mouth. His eyes glow red as malice, his hands were turning claws for a moment as Naruto somehow gain a new 'Dark Gift' from mating with Ino. The 'Dark Gift' was known as 'Charm' since Ino came from a family use the mind as their ultimate weapon it would only be true if one drinks their blood gain the power of a psychic.

_**Next Time-Snake Fist! **__**Oh wait wrong crossover 'Souls of the Past!**_

**__**

**Tayuya-10**

**Haku-11**

**Female Zabuza-18**

**Anko-14**

Well...since each vote is high

The three brides are NarutoXInoXTayuyaXAnko and two body guard Haku and Zabuza. Just to event the played field well there you have everyone the voting of the pairing is over...for now. Naruto's pairing is done for the time being.

Now....

For a special vote

Naruto friends

Gaara-Were Shakaku-Like a Werewolf but Gaara in Shakaku mode with his human body.

Rock Lee-WereTiger or WereBear

That is all for now later everyone!


	4. Chapter 4

**Don't own Naruto**

**Chapter Four**_**-Souls of the Past**_

**That morning in the Ino's house in Ino's bedroom:**

"Hmm," Naruto moaned. He woke up after having the sunlight shine down on his face. His dear, beloved Ino slept peacefully in his arms. Naruto opened his crystal blue eyes to wake in a new day. It was the afternoon.

The two were still naked after their little mating session from last night. Naruto slowly escaped out of Ino's arms without waking his beautiful spouse.

Naruto grabbed his boxers and his clothes and got dressed. He escaped through Ino's window, but not before he kissed Ino on the lips and whispered to her _'I'll see ya soon, baby.'_

Naruto flew out from the window, landed on a rooftop, and ran off to the training grounds to begin his training to control the other elemental powers of 'The Soul Reaver'

**Training ground:**

Naruto sat there on the ground focusing his chakra. As he summoned Raziel's spirit energy, a dark blue flow of energy came off his body. The energy took form and Raziel appeared before Naruto. Another training lesson was about to begin for Naruto today.

"**Light, Darkness, become Twilight now. Let's see wind; it seems to be one that will be the easiest one since your element is wind, Naruto."** Raziel spoke to the boy, **"Try performing that power you call Rasengan."**

'_Rasengan with the soul reaver sounds cool.'_ Naruto thought to himself.

Summoning one shadow clone to help him perform the Rasengan once this power was formed, the power of Wind suddenly shot into his right arm. A powerful hush of wind burst from his right arm as a new reaver was born in seconds.

'_**Now empowered with the reaver of the Wind, Naruto's abilities have grown even stronger.' **_Raziel thought to himself while Naruto shot his right arm at a tree. A small shockwave/energy shot from his right arm as if Naruto had done a Rasengan.

"**Very well done, Naruto. Remember each elemental power also has its weaknesses. Beware of that," **Raziel told Naruto.

The boy nodded. "Thanks now the other elemental to gain lighting, earth, fire, and water."

"**Take your time, Naruto. Each new power makes us stronger. I will teach you how to control the power to move between the living world and the spirit world along with some elemental abilities you can gain or absorb from others." **

"I'll keep that in mind in the future, Raziel," Naruto told his past demonic self.

"**Very well, now to sift between worlds, close yours eyes and force all at once. Move your arms to feel the world sift around you and open your eyes to awaken in the spiritual realm." **Raziel told Naruto what to do to enter the spiritual realm. Naruto closed his eyes and slowly move his arms as if he was pushing something away or tossing it aside.

Naruto awakened to see himself in an oddly colored world. He was in everything. There was silence. There was the strong smell of death in the air. Then the cries of the dead were heard through this dead, cold realm and sadness quickly filled Naruto's heart.

"This place is such a sad place," Naruto spoke.

"**Indeed. Not much has changed in the spiritual realm. There are more lost souls then I remember." **Raziel too spoke with sadness within his voice. He shut his white eyes for a moment and reopened them.

Naruto saw a lost soul. This soul, unlike the others, had a body. The person was a young girl, about fourteen from her long raven haired with black eyes, wearing a sound ninja headband. Naruto knew who that person was.

"Wait a minute," Naruto spoke.

The girl called out "Hello, anyone? Hello, is anybody here?" There was nothing. The girl sighed at first before she cried. How long she had roamed this world was unknown.

But then Naruto walked over to the girl named Kin. Naruto touched Kin's right shoulder as a spark of energy made her body solid like Naruto's. Kin was able to see Naruto and Raziel. Kin fell down on her butt from seeing the two.

"Get away!" Kin yelled.

"Hey, wait a minute, I know you! You're that girl that lost to Shikamaru. What are you doing here?" Naruto asked Kin.

"**Naruto, this is the spiritual world for lose souls. This isn't heaven or hell. Think of it as-" **

Naruto cut Raziel off. "I know, Raziel. She must have died during the attack on Konoha. She looks scared and tired. She's a lost soul. Hey, um, Kin was it? How long have you've been here?"

"I don't know. I don't know. It seems like forever. I don't know. Where is everyone? Why is it so cold and…I'm so scared…help me…please I don't like this place!" Kin begged Naruto to help. She was cold, scared, alone, and most of all, she was lost.

"Kin, I'll help you if you promise me something." Naruto gave Kin a warm smile.

"What is it?" Kin asked.

"Promise me you won't scream." He told her.

"Huh, wait! Why would I-

Naruto latched himself onto Kin, sinking his fangs inside her neck. As she held him close to her, Kin's face was blushing red. Naruto was drinking her blood. Raziel knew Naruto's plan and sifted the world around them, taking them back to the world of the living.

Naruto unleashed Kin after drinking her blood with the reaver powers and Kyuubi's chakra. Naruto recreated Kin, reviving her and also changing her as well. Kin was alive, now a vampire/demon much liked Raziel and Naruto.

Kin was now Naruto's familiar, his slave, some would say.

"**Hmm…three lessons in a day. You do work fast, Naruto," **Raziel said with a small chuckle.

"I'll take Kin to Ino. She'll know what to do." Naruto removed Kin's headband when suddenly someone grabbed Kin's headband. "Nice trick, Naruto."

Naruto turned as Raziel quickly faded away back inside Naruto's soul.

"Kakashi-sensei, were you spying on me?" Naruto asked his sensei.

"Ah, you caught me." Kakashi peeked out from hiding in a tree. The masked ninja chuckled, walking over to his student "So you're mastering your bloodline and seal bloodline," Kakashi said with a clear thought.

"You knew about this?" Kakashi nodded "Yes. I was told about this. Only your mother and Sarutobi knew about this so this I was the third person told of this. I watched you grow, Naruto, keeping an eye on you."

Naruto chuckled. "Yeah, thanks, Sensei. That…makes me feel better. You understand what I am."

"Naruto, you're an Uzumaki. You're a ninja. You're a human with a great heart of kindness for others." Kakashi smirked at his student.

"Sensei," Naruto said.

"Yes, Naruto?" Kakashi asked.

"So you know about the Soul Reaver powers that can absorb elemental powers like earth and lighting?" Naruto smirked at Kakashi.

"Yeah, I know about that. Tsunade doesn't, neither does Jiraiya. We better go tell them. But if you're thinking of using my lighting blade Jutsu to give you a new power of the reaver, then maybe next time, Naruto." Kakashi smiled.

"Sweet." Naruto grinned while Kakashi chuckled.

"So, Naruto, you can sift going to the spirit realm, right?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah that how I brought Kin. Want to visit someone?" Naruto asked Kakashi.

"An old friend." Kakashi said.

Moments later:

"Thank you, Naruto. My guilt of the past is finally at rest," Kakashi spoke to his student.

"Kakashi-sensei?"

"Yes, Naruto?" Kakashi asked.

"Your welcome." Kakashi smiled at his student, thanking Naruto for his abilities to bring Kakashi's soul at rest of the guilt that had haunted him for years.

"It was good to see him again. Good to see you, Obito, now that I know your soul was in peace all these years." Naruto was resting on the ground near the large memorial stone of those who have died in the past of Konoha.

"Naruto, are you alright?" Kakashi asked his student.

"Yeah, just using my powers kind of took a number on my spiritual energy. I just need to rest." Naruto got back up. "I'm going home. Do you mind if you take Kin to Tsunade and explained this to Baa-chan? I'll be heading home. I need my sleep."

"Of course, Naruto." Kakashi grabbed Kin and carried the sound ninja in his arms. He head off to Tsunade's office as young Naruto Uzumaki headed home to his apartment.

**Naruto's dream:**

Naruto was falling from afar, heading into a pool of water down below. Naruto felt someone's legs wrap around him, holding his arms and legs. Naruto crashed down into the ground. Naruto suddenly found himself inside a large pool of water.

His fresh was being burned by the touch of water which was acid to vampires. Naruto screamed in agony. He drowned in the pool of water. He couldn't swim. Naruto's skin was burned off by this acid water. The last thing Naruto saw was a pair of red Sharingan looking down at him.

**End of Dream:**

Naruto's eyes shot open. He rose from his bed, looking outside the window. It was night. The moon was out. It rays shone down on Naruto.

"**Nightmares of a vampire," **Kain spoke appearing from the corner shadows of Naruto's room.

"Kain. What, more training tonight?" Naruto asked the old vampire.

"**No, little one, not tonight. I have watched over you. I see the Reaver powers are growing every day. You are learning very quickly for a small child. But dreams and nightmares sometimes can be showing you the pathway of the future." **Kain explained to Naruto. He was half Vampire half human and demon. He shared their strengths and weaknesses. Over time, he would become more vampire-like and his weaknesses would grow with strength. However, Naruto could overcome that weakness and turn it to strength.

"I'll overcome my weakness of my three sides."

"**Good. It shall make you and Raziel stronger then before."**

"Yes."

"**But be warned, all who know of your powers will come to seek it. Not all of Raziel's and my enemies have vanished from the face of time. Some still remain here on this rock even today, child."**

"I'll keep that in mind, Kain. I have gained new powers of the Reaver with Raziel's help," Naruto smirked.

"**And so shall your Queen," **Kain chuckled.

"Ino has the Reaver power?" Naruto asked Kain.

"**Or should I say, your queens. That lost soul you have found today shares your bloodline powers. A Hybrid would be the more suitable name for her now. For what she has become, keep up your work, child. The race of clans shall return stronger and more deadly then before. Our time is not over yet, Naruto. Time is always there." **Kain vanished into the shadows, once more leaving the young hybrid alone to be in his thoughts.

**Inside Naruto's soul:**

"**I don't like this." **Kyuubi said behind the cell.

"Neither do I," Minato said with his arms crossed over his chest.

"**What Kain says is true. Not all of our enemies have vanished from this world. I truly hope that Kain is wrong for Naruto's sake. I don't wish for my newly rebirthed self to go through the same hell that I have been through not once nor twice." **Raziel sighed.

"No matter what is in the darkness of the abyss, there is light to be found. Naruto will find a way to clear the darkness of our past sins." Minato smirked. He believed in his son.

"**He has a long path ahead of him. I do wish no side paths he comes across. I hope Naruto doesn't enter the spiritual realm more often."**

"Why is that?" Minato asked Raziel.

"**Because while I was there with Naruto, I felt it that same foul smell of that…so called God."**

"Your true enemy," Raziel nodded.

"**Yes. He still lives, controlling the wheel of fate. I don't know whether we were lucky to find Kin or if it was a trap to know whether I still live."**

"If so, then we're in trouble."

"**It seems so. I will try my best to have Naruto learn the power of the Reaver quickly."**

"No. If it so happens that your true enemy still roams free as we speak, it's only a matter of time before Naruto ends it, freeing not only you, but thousands of souls."

"**Minato," **Raziel spoke his name.

"Yes?"

"**I believe its time for Naruto to talk with you. It will make Naruto feel more at ease. I know how Naruto feels because I am him…now."**

"I understand, Raziel. Next time I'll give my son a lesson or two to control his powers. Besides, I know he got a knuckle sandwich for me all those years ago." Minato sweat dropped while Raziel laughed.

**Next Time-Father and Son**


End file.
